A passenger's gas bag usually has a distinctly three-dimensional form in the unfolded state, so that on the one hand there is as large an area as possible facing the passenger who is to be restrained, which area offers a restraining effect for the head, the upper body and as far as possible also for the knees or upper thighs, and on the other hand a great depth is reached, which makes possible a large restraint path. Such a distinctly three-dimensional form may be obtained, for example, in that an encircling cover part is used, which extends upwards from the instrument panel, then forwards and downwards on the side facing the vehicle occupant, and finally back to the instrument panel, and that laterally separate side pieces are applied. In order to obtain the desired three-dimensional form of the gas bag, the side pieces must be cut so as to be kidney-shaped. This leads to a high degree of wastage. In addition, the side pieces can not be sewn by machine to the cover part, because the fabric pieces can not be clamped in a flat sewing material holder. Therefore, the fabric pieces have to be sewn by hand, which leads to high manufacturing costs.
The object of the invention consists in providing a gas bag with a distinctly three-dimensional form, the fabric pieces of which have a shape such that a low amount of wastage results, and which are sewn by means of flat seams, so that the fabric pieces can be sewn by machine.